pmuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Karoi Owaru
]Hiya! I'm Kysen/Karoi. You can address me as either of the two. I'm Solar, the admin of the Mystery Dungeon Wiki's "twin". We have a large amount of things in common...including blood type… Like him I'm also a Quilava. I tend to do some crappy images for characters for now, but hopefully I'll either get better or make enough points on dA to ask somebody to commission them! I'm a furry, otaku and a gamer. I tend to be a hero fan boy, but I've got an dark side to me that's grown a lot lately, regardless. I like making people happy rather than just myself, which may or may not lead to some issues for me. Nonetheless, I'll keep striving forward since even when I do get emotionally depressed, I pull myself out of it quickly with my bright nature. Pre-PMU Before PMU I was a rather more kind and closed person than I am now. I was a gamer back then, and late before PMU grew an interest in anime. The first anime I watched when starting out as an otaku was DNAngel. The overall first anime I watched was in fact, Pokémon. I would do multiple forum RPs on an old forum I rarely visit now with some friends I still remember till now. I quickly went from script RPing to the more usual form of role-plays, thus leading to wanting to do that even better. This resulted in my grammar Nazi-ness of today. Late PMU6 I joined not soon after mid PMU6 due to an advertisement on my old forum by the PMU admin Flare. I had recently started a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon based RP on that forum, and decided to go ahead and create the same topic there. A few people joined the role-play; however, it eventually died and probably has been locked now. My most favoured role-play I had started there, “Looking Forward” gave birth to me second character, Leo the Squirtle. Not too long after, when joining another RP, Dream the Luxray was also born into the world of role-plays. I had formed a little role-play group with Kayoken (who rarely is on now), Sinacar (who I talk to rarely now) & Celebishine (who has been banned). A late addition, even if the others don’t completely accept it was Pokefriends, a user we all constantly accused of godmodding in our role-plays with his baby Lugia character. I created a comic “Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: For Wealz” featuring Kysen (now usually addressed as Karoi) as the main protagonist in his Cyndaquil form. The comic constantly broke the forth wall, and only entertained me. Regardless, it made its way to fifty pages overtime. It has yet to be completed, but is close to its end. Upon making the comic, and eventually reaching a few number of pages, eight or so, I and Ricu formed a little rivalry. Challenging each other to a competition of who can make the next page first at a set time. Me, of course, screwing everything up and confusing the Australian EST with the American one, and the day it was to boot, resulted in me releasing mine much earlier before the set time, then recording my time and changing the challenge. In the end, I still one, although it wasn’t completely deserved. After getting a good amount of pages done, Ricu asked me along with a few other comic makers who also role-play to work on a comic together. To help advertise the comic, I was brought to the PMU chat. I disliked chats, and often thought them of usually being dead chats. However, I quickly grew to like the group of users, especially Luli & Xewm. Not too long after my stay at the chat I made a few friends. One of which having a thing for a female user. He dared me to ask who I liked to be my girlfriend, and he’d do the same to the person he liked. Not really having anybody I liked, ever, not even in reality, chose my closest female friend on the chat, the person who also seemed to take a big liking to games just as I did; Luli. After a few days, Luli made up her mind due to me constantly asking her every time she logged on and to my surprise agreed. In fact, it was incredibly surprising to me. If somebody in reality were to say to someone “name likes you” it’d be considered an insult. I constantly grew to develop my first crush on Luli, who I asked for hugs and kisses from. These hugs and kisses were not supplied often at all… Unfortunately, Luli later left me. Luli: Kysen, we need to talk. Me:? …'' ''D: Not too long after, a friend of Xewm’s on Steam convinced me that I was in fact bisexual and in denial. This was soon after announced to the chat by Xewm, robbing me of my chance to enthusiastically scream that I’ve come out. After forming a strong friendship with multiple people on PMU, one example being Ninjamander. Early PMU7 After a blue screen of death, I missed out on the beginning of PMU7. Despite this, I accessed the chat room on my sister's computer after two weeks of absence. Some people seemed to think something had happened to me, although I did post on my comic topic that I had the BSoD. During this time I eventually met the person who is now my boyfriend, Jeison. It didn’t take long for Jeison to convince me to go fully bisexual, and not soon after he became my boyfriend. Drift King (or now Silent) had killed me in a role-play, my last words being “if I come back to life…will you be my boyfriend…?” Jeison put a reviver seed down my throat. Best day evar. Minus the dying. Eventually during this time I got incredibly bored with forum role-plays, not even role-playing for a while, only doing a few short ones with random members on the chat. Over the course of two months, nothing really exciting happened, and then my PC was finally repaired. After a good few months of PMU dramas I’d rather not write a hundred pages about, I eventually started bonding with my Quil friend Solar shortly after evolving myself. I had evolved myself due to growing bored of constantly being a small Cyndaquil, when I was maturing fast enough to be already close to a Typhlosion. As a little joke to myself and a few others on the chat, since me and Solar were so alike, I gave myself the same text as him. (Using a golden name and bold black text with the Arial font) Eventually, even one of my closest friends called me Solar instead. It was rather humorous. I began role-playing with Solar, resulting in me obtaining my first weapon; the Clock-sabre. I adapted this into my Sprite weapon, used constantly in role-plays now. model_14__dog_by_pachikira-d3eu258.png|Pachikira's Model #14, Rage/Karoi|link=http://pachikira.deviantart.com/art/MODEL-14-DOG-206315612 QuilKaroi.png|The main character used by Karoi.|link=http://pmuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Karoi_%28Character%29